Only The Truth
by Casting Moonlight
Summary: Drabble fic. What if instead of going out for a drink Toru, in concern for Natsuno, seeks out Doctor Toshiro for answers? A touching scene strengthens more than one person in Sotoba. Can be taken as friendship or slash, whichever you prefer. Based around episode 3.


This was just a 'what-if AU' drabble that popped into my head when I watched Shi-ki a while back. I wrote this quite a time ago so it may not be very good, or it may be really good! I don't know. Anyway, enjoy!

I do not own anything but the plot.

* * *

"Doctor?"

Toshiro turned, pulling his cigarette from his mouth. He blinked at seeing his associate's son standing in the clinic doorway. He had seen Toru before and the boy always seemed to retain a calm and level-headed demeanor in the harshest of circumstances. That, however, was clearly not the case now. Toru looked a bit on the ragged side and very worried.

Turning to face him directly and looking the young man up and down critically, he asked, "What's wrong, Toru?"

"That… what killed Nao… what are its symptoms?" Toru questioned shakily, staring at him with some sort of desperation that Toshiro found unnervingly common recently. Toshiro felt a chilling tremor pass down his spine at the question and he stepped towards Toru, searching the boy more carefully now for any signs of this strange epidemic.

"Are you alright, Toru?" He asked gingerly, taking a steady drag from his cigarette. All of the other cases had shut down his questions before… if Toru… he wouldn't be able to look at Toru's father in the eye if he could not help his son.

Toru looked momentarily confused before shaking his head, "No, not me. It's… it's Natsuno." Toru's amber eyes flitted to Nao's now vacant patient bedroom before looking back at him nervously, "He's just been so out of it lately. He barely talks and everything just seems to weigh down on him. He's exhausted all of the time and nothing seems to-"

"Exhausted? He's constantly sleepy?" Toshiro interrupted, nearly dropping his cigarette. Out of reflex he clenched his empty hand into a fist and he ground his teeth, glaring off toward the formerly occupied room. Not another one. He would not lose another one! "Take me to him, Toru. Hurry!"

"Ah, right. He's at my house."

Toshiro knelt down beside the bed, studying Natsuno carefully. His complexion was pale but thankfully not the deathly pallor of the previous patients; at least not yet. His breathing was heavy but unlabored and under his eyelids he could see the flickering of high brain activity. Hope flared in him and he felt determination lead his hands to turn a thin wrist up and check his pulse rate. If this was a premature case, he could stop it, finally, and maybe just work on a cure.

"Natsuno." He called out, the heavy hope making his voice gruffer than he expected. Natsuno's eyes squinted in his sleep and he moaned, turning his head to the side. More response than any of the others. This was good. Still, if he couldn't wake Natsuno up, there was a chance nothing would be.

Toru suddenly sat down near the head of the bed, smiling warmly down at the violet-haired boy. Concern and amusement laced his tone at the same time as he murmured, softer than he had spoken, "Natsuno. Buddy, wake up. The doctor's here to check something."

Toshiro watched in amazement as violet eyes blinked open, hazed with sleep. They slid over to him and then closed briefly before opening and looking upwards at Toru, the haze dissipating but still darkened with exhaustion.

"You… actually called the doctor?" Natsuno whispered, a small smile lilting on his lips.

Toshiro might have felt like an intruder as he watched Toru duck his head down and stare into Natsuno's tired eyes upside down with incredible affection, murmuring a laughing affirmative and then laughing more broadly at the intelligible mutter he received in return, but he had seen too many heart-rendering moments between patients and their families to be particularly bothered by it.

"Doctor? Is he going to be okay?" Toru asked, leaning up slightly.

Toshiro watched the dark violet eyes fall on him and he expected hope or fear. Yet, he stared into those eyes and saw only calm that bloomed into content patience as Toru intertwined their hands and fingers with a side playful smile.

"Don't lie." Toru said, not looking at him. "Natsuno would like the truth and neither of us will be surprised if…"

Toshiro watched the pair, amazed by their composure and close bond. He felt a sudden and dire want to see Seishin. Clearing his throat, he said, drawing a syringe, "To get the answer to that, I'll need a blood sample. I want to tell you the truth; which is at the moment Natsuno only seems to be suffering from exhaustion and insomnia. However… there could be symptoms that his blood will show that I can't see right now. Things can change overnight."

Cloth rustled and Natsuno slowly extended his arm, watching him solemnly. Toshiro blinked and then smiled reassuringly as he took the sample. Securing the syringe, he stood up and picked up his bag.

"I'll get this tested as soon as possible. If anything changes-"

"I'll call you." Toru said suddenly, hand tightening over Natsuno's. He was staring down at the pale boy with shadowed eyes, though his other hand gently brushed bangs from Natsuno's face. Natsuno had fallen asleep mid-way through the blood drawing and seemed completely unaware of the world around him. "Take my car back. I'm not going anywhere until you call."

Toshiro grunted in approval before sweeping out of the house and to the car. He wasted no time, racing just at the speed limit to the clinic. He would get those results by morning even if he had to bribe his contacts outside of Sotoba.

* * *

Please review?


End file.
